jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
La Pucelle
La Pucelle (ラ・ピュセル Ra Pyuseru), also known by his real name Souta Kishibe (岸辺 颯太 Kishibe Souta), is a main ally featured in Magical Girl Bizarre Raising Project. Appearance Human As a human, Souta is a boy that has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears an orange hoodie and blue pants. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, La Pucelle has short, dirty blonde hair. He wears a black clip in his hair, with golden accents and white lace around the edge. He also has light brown eyes and small black horns. La Pucelle wears a navy blue ribbon tied around his neck, with a bow on the back. It is attached with white lace to his golden dragon knight armor. Personality Souta is a friendly boy, trying to be friend with the other boys of his class. He likes Football soccer, but over everything, he likes Magical Girls, knowing Magical Girls are usually for girls and that his friend will call him weird for liking them, he keeps this as a secret. He strongly cares for Joyuki/Snow White, trying to protect her every time he can, helping her in earning Magical Candies, and unbeknown to her, being in love with her. Because her name is Jo'yuki Hime'jo, he calls her by the nickname JoJo. Stand His Stand allows him to alter the mass and size of weapons at his will. Synopsis Past As a young boy, Souta had always adored Magical Girls. All while keeping up with football and sports. However, despite his adoration, he was looked on by others as perverted for being a boy who liked Magical Girl shows. Because of this, he was forced to hide his hobbies and interests from others, while still keeping his dream of becoming a Magical Girl one day. The only one he could actually talk to about Magical Girls without feeling alienated was a girl named Joyuki Himejo. Along with her, they shared many hobbies together, and watched Magical Girl shows together, they were so close that Souta started calling Joyuki by the nickname JoJo. At some point in their friendship, Joyuki showed him her Magical Girl persona, Snow White, and drew a design of her, a drawing that Souta would continue to keep with him as a memory. The two eventually separated when they went to middle school. In middle school, Souta had become interested with the social game known as Magical Girl Bizarre Raising Project. He was eventually approached by Fav to become a real Magical Girl. Becoming the knight known as La Pucelle with a Stand called Boy 2 Woman. He was trained by Sister Nana alongside Magicaloid 44, and while training Magicaloid tricked her mentor into buying her useless tools she obtained through her Stand, despite him telling Sister Nana what Magicaloid was doing, Nana continued buying her tools. During this period of training, he felt attached to Weiss Winterprison, feeling from her a different vibe from the other Magical Girls, the two were close to each other. Magical Girl Bizarre Raising Project After his period of training, Fav had announced a 16th magical girl that arrived within the city. The 16th magical girl turned out to be named Snow White, and remembering the familiarity that she had with Joyuki's drawing, La Pucelle instantly chose to be the one to welcome Snow White. When they met, Snow White asked La Pucelle why her Stand is named Boy 2 Woman, so La Pucelle calls her by the nickname he gave her, after that Snow White noted that "she" is actually Souta, after having a reunion, the duo decides to work together to help people as Magical Girls. When Fav announce that 16 Magical Girls in the city is too much and that is needed to cut the number to the half so whoever earns the fewest Magical Candies from performing good deeds each week will lose their Stand, Souta tells Joyuki that they need to work together so both can be Magical Girl, Joyuki agrees, saying that they have to go and collect some Magical Candies. The next day after Nemurin's elimination, Fav announced that from now on, Magical Girls are allowed exchange Magical Candies with each other, but Weiss Winterprison asked Fav what happened to Nemurin, with Sister Nana adding that the duo heard Fav talking with the Forest Musician about her death; Fav says that the Stands are, in a sense, one's soul, so if you lose your Stand, you will die. La Pucelle and Snow White continued working together so none of they will die, Snow White and La Pucelle noted Team Ruler arriving, where the Peaky Angels Minael and Yunael told them about the mission Ruler said, La Pucelle said that nor he nor JoJo will give up their Magical Candies, summoning his Stand to fight alongside Snow Whiite. La Pucelle use his Stand to attack the Peaky Angels from a distance, but Minael used her Stand to transform into a shield and block the attack, then Yunael used her Stand to transform into a tiger and attack La Pucelle, but Snow White used Walking Heart as a shield, hurting herself in the prosses. La Pucelle then used his Stand to attack Swim Swim, slashing one time after another trough her body, but it was useless, as Swim Swim used her Stand to turn her body into water, then Swim Swim attacked La Pucelle, knocking him out. After awakening, La Pucelle found Snow White crying, La Pucelle started to comfort her, saying that they still have time to found more candies. La Pucelle was doing his job with Snow White helping more people to earn more Magical Candies so both can continue their dream to be Magical Girls. When the night came, around 10:00 PM, Snow White told La Pucelle that she better return home so her family will not be worried, La Pucelle agreed, saying Goodbye JoJo. La Pucelle then told Cranberry that she does not need to hide, with the Musician showing up saying that she is amazed that a boy noticed her, La Pucelle asked how she knows his real identity, Cranberry only answered that she knows more and that if he wants to know it, he will have to show her the reason why the men are called the stronger gender. La Pucelle then attacked using Boy 2 Woman to make his sword ten times his size, Cranberry was partially injured, and then she launched sound waves to hit La Pucelle, only for him to block them with his sword. Cranberry used her Stand to attack with a series of fast punches while yelling MUDA with every punch, La Pucelle noticed that her yells only made the punches stronger. La Pucelle then attacked with sword cutting the part of the building they were on, Cranberry tried to move away from the building, only to be stabbed by La Pucelle. Cranberry felt to the ground of an alley, La Pucelle followed Cranberry, saying that he will protect Snow White no matter what, even if that means that he has to put his life on the line, after hearing this Cranberry asked if she really sure about that, then La Pucelle noticed the sound of a truck, he did not know where it came from, but before he could realized, Cranberry used her Stand to punch him on the face, sending flying and hitting a wall. Cranberry then started to attack La Pucelle with a series of fast punches while yelling MUDA, while being attacked, La Pucelle started all his past with Magical Girls and how he feels about Snow White, and that he will not give up to protect her for all she did for him, even if that means that he will lose his life. La Pucelle was bleeding, with his body being on the ground after all the attacks from Cranberry, and even then, he stood again, saying that he will fight for Snow White until the end, using Boy 2 Woman to make his sword bigger than all the buildings around and rushing to attack Cranberry, just he was about to hit Cranberry with the sword, her Stand stopped it and destroyed it using sound wave, then Cranberry came closer to him and launched one last sound wave right to him. La Pucelle then was calling for Snow White, muttering one time and another JoJo, then he said his final words to Snow White: Cranberry then noticed that La Pucelle was muttering, so she decided to end his suffering stabing him in the chest. Snow White eventually made it to where they were, only to find Souta's lifeless body lying on the ground, Snow White started crying yelling Souta's name, blaming herself for not being able to protect herself, in that moment, she made the promise that she will survive, and refuses to let Souta's sacrifice in vain. Trivia * He share his surname with the Diamond Is Unbreakable character, Rohan Kishibe. Category:Ionliosite Category:Magical Girl Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Stand users Category:Main Allies